


Stupide !

by EllaGuer



Series: Juste un instant dans une vie [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Valentine's Day
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 18:22:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20625491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllaGuer/pseuds/EllaGuer
Summary: UA sur Omoi le jour de la Saint-Valentin.





	Stupide !

Les rues de Tokyo étaient animées en ce doux mois de février, le rose et le rouge avaient prit possession des vitrines des magasins, des « Joyeuse Saint-Valentin » retentissaient de-ci delà et des couples- beaucoup de couples- main dans la main avançaient en babillant joyeusement.

Il n'y avait pas à dire : il détestait la Saint-Valentin.  
Il trouvait cela stupide et insipide.  
Tout juste bon à vendre du chocolat et des sous-vêtements sexy -il n'avait rien ni contre l'un ni contre l'autre, mais de préférence tout au long de l'année et pas seulement un jour-, une fête commerciale en soit. Et puis qui avait déclaré qu'il fallait un jour pour fêter l'amour ? Selon son propre concept, l'amour ne se prouvait pas un seul jour dans l'année, mais continuellement.

Il tira de sa poche une sucette -qu'il découvrit rose comme par hasard !- avant de l'enfourner dans sa bouche. Il n'avait qu'une hâte : s'enfermer chez lui et oublier tout cela. Il pressa le pas, tenant fermement son sac de courses -blanc avec des lettres rouges formant un « Joyeuse Saint-Valentin » exaspérant ! Il soupira en voyant son immeuble apparaître sous ses yeux. La délivrance arrivait.  
Il jeta un regard noir à un couple posté sur les marches avant de montrer quatre à quatre les escaliers jusqu’au cinquième étage. Il poussa sa porte avec un soupir de soulagement en débarquant dans son bordel qu'il prétendait organiser et optimisé. Il se délesta de ses chaussures ayant vécu plus que nécessaire avant de gagner la cuisine pour ranger ses achats et installer un plat instantané dans le micro-onde. Il n'avait pas la fibre culinaire, cuisiné quelque chose sans que cela finisse brûlé ? Impossible !

Il s'installa sur son canapé, le plat à la main, un film tout juste acheté : le bonheur (ou la soirée du parfait célibataire selon sa meilleure amie). Tout ça parce que Mademoiselle avait trouvé l'amour et avait eut une gosse -il était tonton et parrain-, elle se prenait pour sa mère et accessoirement une agence matrimoniale. Non rencontrer tout un tas de filles ne l'intéressait pas plus que cela- pour le moment s'entend. Il enfourna une bonne fourchette en songeant à l'entêtement de la rousse.  
Son téléphone vibra à plusieurs reprises- il l'ignora. Il n'y avait qu'une seule personne pour l'appeler et insister autant. Cinquièmes appels. Il se résigna, elle serait capable de débarquer ici en hurlant et il n’en avait guère envie.

« Omoi ! Baka ! Réponds quand je t'appelle ! »

Entrer en matière directe comme d'habitude.

_ S'cuse j'étais-  
« Je m'en fiche pas mal de ce que tu faisais ! »  
_ Pourquoi appelles-tu ?  
« Tu te souviens de... »

Il détestait quand une de ses phrases commençait ainsi, c'était synonyme d'un rancard arrangé ou d'une soirée rencontre. Il raccrocha aussitôt et éteignit son portable et verrouilla sa porte d'entrer avant de tirer tous les rideaux. Il se leva, s'étira avant de gagner sa chambre- une envie intempestive de sa console de jeux.  
Il se figea un instant face à son meuble de salon. Une photo y reposait, une jeune femme souriant à l'objectif, l'éclat du soleil dans le ciel noir. Il soupira secoua la tête. Il fallait sincèrement qu'il songe à retirer ce cadre. Il songea au cadeau de saint-valentin qu'il lui avait acheté dissimulé dans son armoire et au bouquet de roses qui mourrait dans un coin de sa cuisine... Il tourna le cadre face contre le meuble et fila dans sa chambre les larmes aux bords des yeux, le cœur lourd.  
Non, vraiment la saint-valentin s'est stupide.

**Author's Note:**

> Cet Os a été écrit pour le concours anti-valentine day de Scriptoria il y a maintenant quelques années. Il y avait plusieurs thème cœurs brisés / vie de célibataire / histoire d'amour nocive.


End file.
